horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Maykherkhum
Maykherkum is a song by American rapper Tyga. It was released on June 7, 2019 as part of his album Legendary. Lyrics Intro Yeah, I make her Yeah, I make her cum, make her cum, make her cum Yeah, I make her cum You make her run Goddamit, Dupri 1 Yeah, make her cum with my tongue, I don't use the teeth (Nah) She said fuck that dinner, I got somethin' you could eat (Yeah) Emoji with the peach, use my face as a seat (Ah) Squeegee with the leak as she stand on top of me (Yah) And she got that big booty like your auntie Natasha, ride me, baby like it when it cream It's melt, melt, meltin' (Yeah), pop, poppin' on the bean (Yeah) Straight up, 12 o'clock, your lil' hands on my cock (Woah, woah) Put that grease in that pot, it's gon' pop when it's hot When I blow, get you knocked, make your friend come and swap She said, "Baby, kiss me," I told that bitch just what I'm not I fuck her real good, check my pocket for my knot Chorus I make her cum, make her cum, make her cum (Yeah), make her I make her cum, make her cum, make her cum (Yeah), make her I make her cum, make her cum, make her cum (Yeah), make her I make her cum (Yeah), you make her run (Yeah, hah) 2 You a bitch nigga (You) Lil' dick Rick nigga (You) I'm a rich nigga (Me) Big dick, slip in her (Her) You make your bitch bitter (Woah) When I'm with her, she get tender I'm a clit ripper Wrist glitter, Cris' sipper (Yeah) Strip tipper Crop a nigga out a picture (Take that) She a toss So the homie call her Flipper (Woo) She fucked a boss And you not a boss, nigga (Nope) Sip liquor Nip slip, slip in her She ride for my angle Grippin' on her ankle Squirtin' on the blanket Don't be tryna fake it I know you can take it You can laser, you can shave it If it's trimmed, I'll take it Hold my tongue on your clit Make that shit go brazy Pop, pop, poppin' on your bean Make that shit scream And you down for anything ATM, yeah, anything (Damn) We can make a scene, watch another scene Let it drip Melt out like ice cream Chorus I make her cum, make her cum, make her cum (Yeah), make her I make her cum, make her cum, make her cum (Yeah), make her I make her cum, make her cum, make her cum (Yeah), make her I make her cum (Yeah), you make her run (Hah) [Outro: Tyga & Eddie Murphy] Yeah, yeah Yeah, yeah Once you make a woman cum, real hard, once you make a woman say, "Ooh," no matter how bad you fucked up, no matter what you do wrong, no matter what you say, no matter what you do, as long as you say, "I'm sorry," she will listen to your story. And that's the truth. That's the God's honest truth. It is the truth, stop it. Why It Sucks # The awful and disgusting lyrics. # Tyga makes some disturbing adlibs. # The outro is terrible and unfunny. # It is considered by many to be one of Tyga's worst songs. # The awful generic production. # The flow is the same as every other Tyga song. Category:2010s Songs Category:Tyga Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:2019 Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Inappropriate Songs Category:Overly Sexual Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Gross songs Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career.